The Space Between
by changenotcoins
Summary: Fish reflects on his college days with Kyle and rethinks his decision to never see him again.
1. Chapter 1

Fish breathed deeply as he studied his reflection in the mirror across from him. He began to unbutton his uniform but the ability to move his normally deft fingers seemed to elude him. His eyes slowly drifted closed as his mind wandered to the one person he had tried to so hard to bury what seemed like an eternity ago.

_Kyle balanced his weight on his hands as he hovered precariously over Fish's naked body, placing hot kisses along his collarbone. Fish's hands trailed down Kyle's back to where the sheets caught around his waist and Kyle smiled broadly at the reaction he was so easily able to elicit from Oliver. A moan escaped his lips which quickly turned to an uncanny giggle as Kyle reached below in search of parts more suitable for teasing. His featherlight touch caused Oliver's nails to run lightly across Kyle's arms and he pulled back slightly from him._

"I have class soon, Kyle," Fish said in a husky voice and swallowed the rather large lump in his throat. "As much as I would love to - oh, my God."

Kyle trailed kisses across Oliver's jaw and moved to his inviting neck where his teeth scraped gently across the smooth skin. "Socrates isn't going anywhere," Kyle breathed. "And neither am I."

"But my grade might," Fish protested against Kyle's warm lips. He slid reluctantly out from under his lover's heated body. "And my GPA can't suffer anymore than it already has."

Kyle encircled an arm around Fish's waist while the taller man pulled his legs through a pair of boxers he had retrieved from a piles of clothes strewn across the floor. "Those are **my **boxers, Oliver," Kyle laughed as he kissed Fish's broad shoulder and hooked a finger over the elastic waistband. "They're a little... tight, don't you think?" he added with a sly smile.

Fish turned his head and captured Kyle's lips with his own, his hand instinctively reaching up to stroke his cheek. "As soon as I'm done with my exam, I'll be right back here," Fish replied, dressing at a lightning fast pace. "I promise."

He slung his trademark messenger bag over his shoulder and smiled almost shyly at Kyle, leaning forward to kiss him softly. Kyle watched as Fish walked away, closing the door behind him and broke out into a grin. He could get very used to this boy called Fish. 

His fingers lingered on the buttons as he continued to stare at the man he had become.

And it wasn't a sight he was particularly fond of.

"Fish?"

He jumped back slightly, startled by the sudden appearance of Layla, her sweet voice snapping him back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, um... yeah, I'm fine, Layla. Sorry," he stuttered, giving her a small smile. "I actually have some paperwork to pick up from work I left that need finishing." he said, scrubbing a hand over his stubble.

"What_ever_ you say, Fish," Layla said seductively. "And when you get home, I have a surprise for you."

Fish smiled at her and kissed her cheek before he turned to go. "I can't wait."

There was another excuse to add to the list he could no longer count on one hand. But it was time to put a stop to all the lies.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver paused with his knuckles poised the apartment door belonging to the man who had been the subject of many inner grapplings as of late. He could still hear Roxy's voice reverberate through his head as she reluctantly let him up the building. _Be careful up there, Officer; you break his heart and I'll have to come after that pretty face of yours. _But somehow he knew it was pointless to listen as he had already done sufficient enough damage to Kyle's heart to leave it shattered in a million little pieces.

His mind flashed once again to another memory he had succumbed to. Only this time it was a recent recollection that had become a staple within his psyche; he could still remember even the most obscure detail about the moment he had shared with Kyle.

_He could see Kyle's dark eyes burn bright with the heated emotion that flooded through him, his jaw clenched tightly in frustration. Kyle had always been a fighter and this time was no exception as he refused to back down from his battle with Oliver. _

_"It wasn't a bad experiment, Oliver. It meant something. We meant something!" Kyle yelled angrily, stepping closer to Oliver in fury. "And I know you. I know you remember."_

_Kyle reached forward so suddenly that Fish had no chance to form an adequate response, but when Kyle's warm lips captured his, Fish moved his mouth against Kyle's, reveling in the contact he had neglected for so long. His hand inherently slid up Kyle's shoulder and to his cheek where it came to rest, fingers holding on as if he never wanted to let go. _

The kiss he had shared with Kyle was an image he was finding difficult to shake. It brought back buried memories and an old spark that paled in comparison to those he had with Layla and he was irked by the hold they had over him. He let out a shaky breath, keen to assuage his nerves and mustered the courage to rap his knuckles against the hard wood.

The door swung open to reveal Kyle, clad only in boxers, a grin plastered across his normally sullen face. "Fish," he said in a surprised voice, his smile faltering slightly. "What are you doing here?"

Before he could reply, he saw a figure move behind Kyle as if it were habit for him to be there. A younger man with burnished hair and a physique that far outmatched his own came into view and Fish immediately bristled in his presence. He recognized him instantly as the man Kyle had been flirting with at the gym only yards away from him, the man who had also inadvertently stripped right before his eyes. He quickly pulled on the last remnants of clothing, slipping a wrinkled and worn shirt over the toned muscles of his upper body.

"I'll see you later, Kyle," he said as he leaned in to brush a kiss across Kyle's cheek.

"Nick," Kyle protested, tugging lightly at the sleeve of his shirt. "You don't have to leave."

"Actually, I do. Take care of whatever you need to," Nick replied, glancing briefly at Fish before shooting Kyle a wide smile. "I promise I will call you later."

Fish watched as Nick walked away, anguish and pain etched onto his features and deep within his eyes. His gaze turned back to Kyle, lingering for a few moments before he spoke. "You slept with that guy?"

Kyle sniffled, focusing his eyes on the floor as he opened the door wider for Fish to step inside. "I don't see how any of that is your business," Kyle said harshly. "You never wanted to see me again, remember?"

Fish closed his eyes tightly. "Kyle..."

"You know, this dancing around the truth game is getting pretty old, Oliver," Kyle said pointedly. "I told Cristian what you wanted to hear, I let you go in an attempt to _try _and move on and yet here you are. You can't have it both ways, Oliver!"

Fish was silent for longer than he had intended, his heavy sigh filling the empty air. His eyes snapped open when he heard Kyle utter his next words.

"What do you want?"

Fish looked up at Kyle, brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand."

"What do you _want_, Fish?" Kyle asked, nostrils flared as his temper raised. "I know much you love your family and how important they are to you. But is lying about who you really are worth your happiness? Because as much as you try to deny the truth, I_ know_ you. You forget how easily I can read you and I know you're not happy so why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

Fish stepped forward in anger, body language on the defense. "This isn't about you!"

"Damn straight it's about me! I love you, Oliver, and I know you love me too. You tell everyone that what happened between us was meaningless but I know better because I can see it in your eyes. How can you say it doesn't involve me?"

They were both so close to one another now that Fish could feel Kyle's presence enrapture him from only centimeters away. His heartbeat thumped through his ribcage, his legs feeling like they would buckle beneath him. "It meant something," Fish said so quietly that it was barely audible for Kyle to hear. "It meant everything."

Kyle drew himself closer to Fish's form, hot breath detected on warm skin. "What do you _want_?" Kyle whispered again, touching his hand to Fish's cheek, stroking it with his thumb gently. Fish turned his face into the palm of Kyle's hand, lips skimming and breath brushing over his calloused hand. He pressed his forehead against Kyle's, eyes closed as he let himself fall.

"I want you."


End file.
